


His Protecter

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Snark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: For years Tony Stark has kept his daughter safe despite the stereotypical kidnapping plots as Tony Starks daughter and Heiress.He helped her design her suit and mask when she developed her powers and Joined the X-Men keeping her identity as a mutant a secret. The only ones he trusted were The Rogue Avengers who now broke his trust.Now it's her turn to protect her Father, she will do what it takes to keep him safe from fake friends and Allies. When the Rogues return they will have a rude awakening.





	1. Helena’s profile

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is only because of language and Violence.
> 
> I really should be working on my current stories but Helena begged to be created.

Name: Helena Margaret Octavia Stark

Codename: Blink

Age: 23

Powers: Teleportation, Telepathy and the ability to communicate with the earth. Note: she cannot control the earth only sense things through it. Like where people are how far away they are and when they passed through the area.

Parents:

Father: Anthony Edward Stark

Mother: Valencia Emeraude Bellweather.( left Octavia to Tony after her birth and ran back to her home country of Italy where she was later killed by her own boyfriend two years later)

Grandparents:

Paternal: Howard and Maria Stark(deceased)

Maternal: Victor Haden Bellweather and Octavia Anjelica Hale-Bellweather

Looks: slightly tall around 5'7 in bare feet, long dark curly hair which she either keeps pushed back with a scarf and tightly braided so not to interfere with her activities, she inherited Tony's coloring which she loves but got her mother's piercing blue-green eyes. She has pouty lips, bottom one a bit fuller than the top.

Personality: she is kind and warm, she has a caring streak that never ends and if you are blessed to be on she trusts you will never have more steadfast and loyal person at your back but if you cross her and harm or insult her family you will wish you had never met her for she will hunt you for the rest of your pathetic days.

Extra notes: Maternal grandparents live on and run a vineyard in Italy of which Helena is Heiress too.

Helena graduated from M.I.T at the age of sixteen. She is currently in training to take over Stark Industries in three years time though she will be taking over temporarily until Tony is well.

She is a member of the X-Men but only goes on missions when she is needed

Helena is a mutant her powers derive from her Maternal Great-grandmother who kept her own powers a secret until her deathbed, she warned her daughter's and sons that the gene could show up in their own children.

Helena is on good terms with her Grandparents and visits often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to be posted, I left my notebook somewhere and couldn't find it , so I had to redo the whole thing over. This also means that the other chapters will be just as slow since they were written in the lost notebook too.

Helena sat at her father's bedside like she had been doing for the past week since Tony had been rescued from Siberia. Tony had been in a coma and while his doctors were hopeful that he would wake up, no one knew when.

 

"Helena, it's time for the press conference." Pepper said from the doorway. Helena stood up with a sigh.

 

" I'll be back soon, Daddy." She whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead. Helena turned and followed Pepper out of the room and out to the front steps of the hospital, bright camera flashes blinding her and shouts of " Miss Stark" filling her ears.

 

Pepper raised her hand making the reporters grow quiet "One person at a time, and please raise your hand.' she said and stepped back, dozens of hands shot up and Helena sped through the questions of if she would be taking over S.I and if she would continue as a hero until one last reporter asked the dreaded question.

 

"Miss Stark, will you be going after Rogers and his rogues?"

 

"Once my father wakes up, I will be leading a team to capture them." Helena stated. " Once they are on America soil, I will act as the Heiress of S.I to bury them the lawsuits they deserve." She nodded at Pepper and walked back into the hospital. Anger rushing through her veins at the thought of the Rogues living in the lap of luxury on the Wakanda Kings dime while her father lay in a hospital bed, Half-dead and comatose. She sat back down next to Tony's bed, she would stay there until the sympathetic but strict nurses kicked her out.

~Three days later~

 

Helena ran down the halls of the Hospital toward her father's room, she had been in a meeting when she had gotten the call that Tony had woken up. She skidded to a stop just before Tony's room and smoothed down her skirt and hair before entering the room, tears flooding her eyes when she saw her father sitting up and talking to her Uncle Rhodey.

 

Tony turned his head and smiled when he saw his daughter enter the room, a sob escaped her throat and she rushed over to his bedside, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek. He smiled sadly and moved his thumb back and forth along her cheekbone.

"I'll be fine Helena, I'm so sorry for scaring you." He said softly.

"Don't apologize, the only one at fault is Rogers and his band of Merry Men." Helena spat, anger flashing in her eyes making Rhodey smirk.

"She can handle Rogers just fine, Tones." Rhodey said and Tony sighed heavily.

 

"I know, but he's dangerous." He said. " you never know with him."

"I'll take some of the X-Men with me, I won't go alone." Helena said squeezing his hand watching as relief flashed in his eyes. "Thank you." Tony whispered blinking tiredly.

"Sleep Dad, I'll be here when you wake up." Helena said softly, running her fingers through his hair. Tony's eyes slipped closed and he fell into a restful sleep. Helena sighed heavily and sat back into the chair.

"He's going to be fine, Helena." Rhodey said leaning over and squeezing her hand.

"I know, he's strong, he'll bounce back from this and I'll make sure Rogers never sees the light of day again." Helena said with a predatory glint in her eyes.

"Good, I always knew that rogers was bad news but I didn't think he was this bad." Rhodey said and Helena nodded in agreement.

"I never liked Rogers or the Witch but I did like the others."

Helena felt sad that the people she considered family would turn on her father so quickly and to turn on Tony was to turn on her. She would see to it that they would regret their actions.


End file.
